


Ride or Die

by amantes_peccatum



Series: 2019 Kink Meme [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Praise Kink, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, WTFfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amantes_peccatum/pseuds/amantes_peccatum
Summary: Prompt: public fingering pleaseAnd I wrote exactly that!





	Ride or Die

Clarke bounces up and down slightly in her seat as the bus bounces over yet another pothole on the drive home. The city outside the window is dark, and she can see their reflections in the glass. Bellamy is sitting beside her, his fingers tracing patterns over her bare thighs. She tries to lean her head on the window and just ignore him, but the more she looks away, the higher his hand travels.

She wishes she wasn’t responding to him, wishes her breathing hadn’t hitched the moment he’d leaned over and whispered that he wanted to make her come, wishes she wasn’t shivering every time he slipped his fingers under the line of her skirt. 

He toys with the edge of the fabric and leans over to whisper in her ear. “Come on, princess. No one will notice. Let me get you off. You know you want it. You’ve had such a long day.”

She bites her lip and turns into him. “Bell,” she sighs, “there are people around.”

He hums and brushes the back of his index over the fabric covering her cunt. She’s already hot and aching.

“You mean the guy up there with his headphones in? He won’t hear a thing. And the old lady is too focused on making sure she doesn’t miss her stop. And those two over there,” he says with a nod to indicate the couple only two rows in front of them, “they want to be doing what I’m going to do to you, so who cares.”

His fingers keep skimming over where she wants him, and she can’t help leaning back to spread her legs wider and open herself to him.

“You gonna be quiet for me?” he asks, slowly pushing her underwear aside.

She hums her assent. 

“Good girl,” he praises and nips at her earlobe.

Bellamy slips his finger into her slit, between her lips to easily find her clit. Clarke lets out the quietest whimper as he first makes contact with her. Bellamy chuckles darkly with pride and gathers some of the arousal pooling in the seat of her panties to drag it up and coat her clit.

“Shit, Bell,” she hisses.

“Shhh, just relax for me. I got you.”

He slides another finger under the fabric and slowly massages her lips, her clit, toys at her opening while Clarke’s breath steadily picks up. She squirms in her seat, trying to stay still and quiet, but feeling the tension and need start to build in her toes.

She looks up at Bellamy through hooded eyes and he smiles at her, all warmth and fondness. He leans down to kiss her softly licking along the seam of her lips and she melts against him against he presses his thumb down hard against her clit and she gasps, sitting up straight.

Bellamy slips his hand from beneath her skirt and brings his hand to her mouth. Her tongue slides up to trace the path of liquid arousal his fingers leave around her mouth. He moans quietly when she takes his fingers into her mouth, her tongue swirling around them.

“That’s it, Clarke. Get those fingers nice and wet for me.”

He pulls them from her mouth slowly and seems to take ages to get them back to her aching cunt. Not fast enough, he pushes her underwear aside and parts her folds. Bellamy slides a finger inside her without meet an ounce of resistance. He pumps once, and then adds a second.

The guy with the headphones coughs, stretches, and casts his eyes around the bus. Bellamy stills and Clarke hopes that she doesn’t look too worked up. It seems like years before he goes back to thumbing away at his phone and Clarke lets out a breath.

Bellamy pumps his fingers in and out of her, alternating between looking around the bus, casual as anything, and staring in Clarke’s eyes as he fucks her. He crooks his fingers inside of her, scissoring them and thumbing at her clit. Clarke feels her heart start to flutter, the familiar feeling of an orgasm working its way all too fast down the length of her spine.

“So close, aren’t you, baby?” he says as he walls start to contract around his fingers.

“Um-hmm,” she moans.

“Come for me, Princess. Let it go, Clarke.”

She brings her sleeve to her mouth and bites into it to muffle her moans and she looks out the window, feeling her orgasm coat Bellamy’s hand as she continues to pulse through the aftershocks. He doesn’t let pressure off her clit until she’s over-stimulated and whimpering, crossing her legs to get him to let her go.

“What a good girl,” he says, swiping his fingers along her lips before bringing them to his mouth and licking them clean.

Clarke slumps against his side, completely spent, and he puts an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. 

His eyes dart down to her mouth. “You gonna get that?” he asks, his eyes sparkling.

“Why don’t you?” she offers.

He laughs fondly and tilts her chin up with his index, leaning forward to brush the tip of his tongue along her lower lip and taste her one more time before kissing her slowly.

“Two more stops until we get off,” he says as he pulls away.

She hums and closes her eyes. “Quick nap before round two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
